customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
68th Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 68th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Non-Toured Barney Stage Shows Barney major stage shows and live attractions not toured in North America. Non-Toured Barney Stage Shows * Barney in Concert (1991) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) Theme Park Shows * A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) * Barney's Theatre (2002) Barney Stage Show Tours Barney stage shows have toured in North America and Canada and outside North America. Barney Stage Show Tours * Barney's Big Surprise (1996-1998) * Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001) * Barney's Colorful World (2003-2004) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2010) * Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2010-2011) Outside North America * Barney's Musical Park (2004; 2007) (Argentina; Brazil) * Barney's Let's Imagine (2007-2010) (Asia) * Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage (2008) (Manila) * Barney's Space Adventures (2008; 2010) (South America; Asia) * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (2010) (Mexico; South America) * Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! (2015) (Asia/Dubai) * Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage (2016) (Asia) Barney's Birthday Party Barney's Birthday Party is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 30, 2017. It is the re-release of Barney's Birthday (2005). Plot It's party time and you're invited to a birthday party with everybody's favorite purple dinosaur, Barney! It's a celebration of games, songs, balloons, presents and birthday cake, as you've ate too much you have a bellyache. Join Baby Bop, BJ and all of Barney's friends help Barney celebrate his birthday. There's a Super-Dee-Duper surprise party you'll never forget! Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Alyssa Peterson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (cameo) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) (cameo) * David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) (cameo) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (cameo) Songs # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Gonna Have a Party # I Love Birthdays # Growing # What Shall We Make Today? # Las Mañanitas # Feliz Aniversário # Colors All Around # Games # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BINGO # Looby Loo # Number Limbo # Mr. Knickerbocker # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # Snackin' on Healthy Food # If All the Raindrops # The Baby Bop Hop # The Clapping Song # The Exercise Song # Someone to Love You Forever # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?". is used. * The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. * The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". is used. * The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Colorful World. * This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. * Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel appear in this video as main characters while David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami made guest appearances at the end of the video. Radical Sheep Productions Logo History (1992-2016) Lots of Radical Sheep Productions logos from 1992-2016. # 1st Radical Sheep Productions Logo (Silent Version) (1992) # 2nd Radical Sheep Productions Logo (1993-2002) # 3rd Radical Sheep Productions Logo (1998) (Taken from: Amigo and Me) # 4th Radical Sheep Productions Logo (2000) (Taken from: Land 'O Hands) # 5th Radical Sheep Productions Logo (with Same Music Arrangement and Sheep's Bleat from Land 'O Hands) (2002) # 6th Radical Sheep Productions Logo (with Same 1993-2002 Music Arrangement) (2006) # 7th Radical Sheep Productions Logo (2011) (Taken from: Stella and Sam) # 8th Radical Sheep Productions Logo (2016) (Taken from: Fangbone!) NOTE: I hate that new sound and new sheep bleat from these 2 logos (2000 and 2002). Stay away! I'm to scared of the 2000 Radical Sheep logo. Rock 'N Learn Rock ’N Learn, Inc. began as an idea to help children learn by putting educational material to music with a current sound-the kind of music that kids enjoy and find motivating. Now with nearly 50 products, we have sold millions of audio/book and video programs to teachers and parents throughout the United States, Canada, and other countries. 4 Boys in Season 9 of Barney & Friends * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Miguel (Riley Morrision) Girls in Season of Barney & Friends * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) The Huggabug Club Mascots * Uncle Huggabug (Body and Voice: Bret Shefter/Michael Immel/Ken Jensen) * Auntie Bumble (Body and Voice: Susan Solomon/Lorin Benjamin) * Oops-a-Daisy (Body and Voice: Ilysia J. Pierce/Amanda Fenester) * Lovey-Dovey (Body: Rhoda Gidsi/Keith Jefferson) Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Cast (1994-1996) * Old MacDonald (Buddy Gilbert) * Joanna (Patty Holley) * Alfred Pig (Body: Julie Dolan/Voice: Christopher Steele) * Celeste Cow (Body: Frit Fuller/Voice: Randi Calesa) * Lucinda Chicken (Body: Jane Oshita/Voice: Sandy Fox) * Harpler Horse (Body: Bob Jenkins/Voice: David Kimmel) * Larrity Sheep (Body: Evelyn Wilson/Voice: Jessica Peterson) * Poppycock Rooster (voiced by Sandey Grinn) Rimba's Island Cast (1994-1996) * Rimba (Body: Sissy/Voice: Suzane Suter) * Bakari (Body: Lena Armstrong/Voice: Jesse Corti) * Ilana (Body: Cheryl Yamaguchi/Voice: Janna Levenstein) * Ookii (Body: Catherine Rahochik/Voice: Michael Lindsay) * Paquito (Body: Jessica Bautista/Voice: Rosslynn Taylor) * Pria (Body: J.T. Moye/Voice: Lasondra Zarif) * Savamba (Body: Maddie Jones/Voice: Caitlin Miller) Opening to Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS Here is the opening to Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS. Here are the orders: # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas Trailer # The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling Trailer # Barney's Halloween Party/Barney's Night Before Christmas/Be My Valentine, Love Barney Trailer # Kipper: Tiger Tales/Pools, Parks, and Picnics Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Barney's Pajama Party Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS Here is the closing to Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS. Here are the orders: # End Credits # My Party with Barney Commercial # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) That's All. Opening and Closing to Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS Here is the opening and closing to Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS. Opening # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Kipper: Let It Snow Trailer # The Wiggles: Dorothy's Magical Birthday - A Movie Adventure Trailer # Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever Trailer # Barney & Friends Season 7 Promotional Teaser # Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 7 Version) # Barney's Christmas Star Title Card Closing # End Credits # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Move 'n Groove Dance Mat Commercial # Chuck E. Cheese's Commercial Opening and Closing to Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS Here is the opening and closing to Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS. Opening # FBI Warning Screen # Interpol Warning Screen # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Bob the Builder Trailer # Kipper Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Let's Go to the Zoo Teaser # www.Barney.com Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) # Barney's Musical Castle Intro Closing # Live from The Wiggles Big Show Segment # Luvs Commerical # Come on Over to Barney's House Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Opening to Barney: Movin' and Groovin' 2004 VHS Here is the opening to Barney: Movin' and Groovin' 2004 VHS and here are the orders: # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends Intro That's All. Closing to Barney: Movin' and Groovin' 2004 VHS Here is the closing to Barney: Movin' and Groovin' 2004 VHS and here are the orders: # End Credits # The Barney Boogie Music Video # Barney: Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! Trailer # The Wiggles: Top of the Tots Trailer # The Wiggles: Space Dancing Trailer # Kipper: Cuddly Critters Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) That's All. For everyone here is a cha Opening and Closing to Let's Pretend with Barney 2004 VHS Here is the opening and closing to Let's Pretend with Barney 2004 VHS. Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends Intro Closing # Barney: Movin' and Groovin' Trailer # Barney: Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer # The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer # The Wiggles: Top of the Tots Trailer # Kipper's Water Play Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Opening and Closing to Barney's Colorful World 2004 VHS Here is the opening and closing to Barney's Colorful World 2004 VHS. Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney's Colorful World Intro Closing # End Credits # Barney: The Land of Make-Believe Teaser Trailer # Barney: Now I Know My ABCs Trailer # Barney: Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer # The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! Trailer # The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer # Kipper Helps Out Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Opening and Closing to Barney: Ready, Set, Play! 2004 VHS Here is the opening and closing to Barney: Ready, Set, Play! 2004 VHS. Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends (Season 9 Version) Intro Closing # Barney's Colorful World Trailer # Bob the Builder: The Live Show! Trailer # Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer # The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! Trailer # Rubbadubbers: Finbar the Mighty Movie Star Trailer # Kipper Helps Out Trailer # ToddWorld Videos Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006)